


[Podfic] Parent/Teacher Night

by elemenoh_p



Series: Rambling Wrecks: The Podfics [3]
Category: Rambling Wrecks
Genre: Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemenoh_p/pseuds/elemenoh_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small and shaky and failing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Parent/Teacher Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patchfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/gifts), [raving_liberal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Ohio Voting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/266039) by [patchfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire), [raving_liberal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal). 



> Please note this story's warnings for domestic/child abuse.

This fic is Part 3 of the Rambling Wrecks series that spun off from the [Story of Three Boys](../series/8386). It is a bonus fic from SotB Season 3, Episode 9, _I Ohio Voting_.

 

[ _Parent/Teacher Night_ on the SotB Livejournal Community](http://storyof3boys.livejournal.com/21069.html). 

[Rambling Wrecks Series Masterpost.](http://storyof3boys.livejournal.com/99406.html) 

Patch and Rav's [Blanket Permission Statement](http://storyof3boys.livejournal.com/141620.html). 

 

 **Length:** 09:58

 

 **Download:** [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hs1zsrut9z1f6tj/RW%203%20parent%20teacher%20night.mp3) (9.12 MB)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback = welcome.


End file.
